


I am so high, bro

by fangurks



Series: Crack [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, Forgive Me, M/M, Not Beta Read, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, ehh, help me pls, its mostly just talking, shouting, what did I create
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangurks/pseuds/fangurks
Summary: Player Two: dud i am supe high come 2 my house plsPlayer One: ok dude butt im superr high too
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Crack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	I am so high, bro

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly starting to go crazy, and I've been reading fanfiction for three weeks now, and I'm having a "boyf friends getting stoned in Michael's basement (with possible shotgunning)" marathon and I am so sorry for creating this, this will be horrible.

**"MICHAEL MICHAEL LOOK I'M SITTING ON A TREE."**

"HOLY SHIT JEREMY HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

**"I HAVE NO IDEA. I JUST-- APPEARED HEERE."**

"LIKE A POKÉMON?"

**"LIKE A POKÉMON."**

"..."

**"..."**

"..."

**"OH MY GOWD, MICHAEL, YOU'RE ON THE TREE TOO NOW."**

"OH MY GOWD, YOU'RE RIGHT."

**"Doyouthinktheweedgaveussuperpowersandwecantransportnow?"**

"Transport?"

**"Trelesp- Trapel- Trrpllllrrr-- TELEPORT!"**

"I WANT TO BE ABLE TO TELEPORT."

**"ME TOO, BRO. ME TOO."**

"..."

**"..."**

"..."

**"Dude?"**

"Yeah bro?"

**"YOUR EYES ARE SO HOT."**

"DUDE WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME, I'M LIKE-- SUPER CLOSE TO YOU."

**"LIKE, SUPER-SUPER CLOSE?"**

"YEAH. WE COULD PRACTICALLY KISS, THAT'S HOW CLOSE WE ARE."

**"UHH. PSSHHH. KISS. YEAH, RIGHT."**

"..."

**"..."**

"..."

**"I mean, if you want to..."**

"Like, only if you're okay with it, bro..."

**"Bro."**

"Dude?"

**"Dude."**

"..."

**"..."**

"Mpf."

**"..."**

"Dude?"

**"Mhm?"**

"You texted me that we need to meet up behind your house because, you were like, super high."

**"Uh-uh."**

"Bro."

**"Uh?"**

"I could taste like, literally no weed."

**"..."**

"..."

**"You texted me back and said you were high too."**

"Uhh..."

**"..."**

"..."

**"..."**

"..."

**"No homo?"**

Michael shoved Jeremy off the tree.


End file.
